vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Prison Worlds
The Prison Worlds are alternate planes of existence created by The Gemini Coven, the 1903 Prison World is where Lily Salvatore is currently trapped, while the 1994 Prison world is where Damon Salvatore, Malachai Parker and Bonnie Bennett were previously trapped before using The Ascendant to come back to present day Mystic Falls. History Season Five Before finding peace, Sheila Bennett tells Bonnie that she has ensured a way of saving her from the Other Side's destruction. When it does collapse, Bonnie and Damon are engulfed by a bright light before being transported to an alternate dimension. Season 5, Home Season Six After being engulfed in the white light, Bonnie and Damon find themselves in what appears to be a parallel world of Mystic Falls. They soon realize that they are in a different time, due to all the old cars in good condition. After finding a newspaper, Damon discovers the date is May 10, 1994. They later find out that the day is repeating itself as the sun eclipses at the same time every day. In Yellow Ledbetter, the crossword puzzle Bonnie was working on got filled out by someone else, and they discover they are not alone; Another person named Malachai is with them, a witch who cannot use magic himself, but can take it from others, and can potentially kill other witches by taking too much. In Black Hole Sun, it is learned that the prison was actually created for Malachai by The Gemini Coven as a punishment for killing his family. The Gemini Coven used the solar eclipse on May 10th, 1994 to trap him there, causing every day to repeat. In The World Has Turned and Left Me Here, Bonnie discovers the spell to escape requires a Bennett witch to complete it, and kills Kai as she no longer needs him. Bonnie harnesses the power of the solar eclipse and starts the spell to escape. However, Kai comes back and explains that he cannot die as that would end his punishment. He then tries to stop Bonnie by shooting her in the chest with an arrow, but she manages to complete the spell and throws The Ascendant to Damon at the last minute who catches it and escapes back to Mystic Falls. In [[Do You Remember the First Time?|''Do You Remember the First Time?]], Bonnie awakens in the Salvatore House with Kai trying to reassemble the Ascendant. She temporarily neutralizes him by killing him before fleeing to the hospital to heal her injuries. She also rebuilds the Ascendant but Kai gets to her before she can escape and he forces her to get them out of the Prison World. However, when the eclipse passes, Bonnie casts the spell on her teddy bear, having sealed her magic into it. The bear escapes the prison world, leaving Bonnie and Kai still trapped and magic-less. In [[Fade Into You|''Fade Into You]], ''Kai takes Bonnie to Portland for Thanksgiving but eventually reveals that he had taken her there because he needed magic and he knew where he could find some: his sister Jo's magic which she sealed in a carving knife in their family home. Drawing the power from the knife, Kai neutralizes Bonnie and leaves her in Portland without transport. With magic, the Ascendant, Bennett blood and the spell to escape, Kai escapes the prison world, leaving Bonnie trapped inside. It is also revealed that the Prison World was created for Kai by his own coven, the Gemini Coven. When Kai's possibility of becoming leader of the coven was averted by his father, Joshua Parker, the current leader, he went on a rampage and killed several of his siblings trying to get to the twins, Lucas and Olivia Parker. As twins in the coven were meant to merge their strengths to select their leader, Kai felt cheated out of his birth right. Eventually, to stop his rampage, Jo agreed to merge with him. However, it was a trap set by the coven: Jo had sealed her magic in the knife and, using a spell created by a Bennett witch (most likely Sheila Bennett, who had friendly ties with the Geminis), Joshua and the whole coven sealed Kai in the prison world using the passing eclipse. In [[I Alone|''I Alone]], ''Liv uses the Ascendant from the other side to send Damon and Elena into the prison world to get Bonnie back, unaware that Kai has escaped. As she was in Portland, Bonnie hotwired a car to get back to Mystic Falls. Using the pager Kai kept on him, Damon sends him a message, which Bonnie receives as she kept the pager when Kai left it with her. Calling Damon and Elena, she is told to reach them at the Gilbert House. Before that happens, events in the real world catch up. Kai attacks Liv, forcing her to bring Damon and Elena back before they can get Bonnie. In [[The Day I Tried To Live|''The Day I Tried To Live]], ''Bonnie has spent almost a whole year in the prison world and can no longer live with it. She decides to commit suicide. However, Kai (the new leader of the Gemini Coven since his merge with his brother Luke) used his new-found magic to send himself, Damon, Elena and Jeremy to the prison world to get Bonnie out. However, as the required power was immense, they could not touch anything or communicate with Bonnie. Instead sending only Jeremy and himself back, they were able to touch things and leave a clue for Bonnie to follow so she could find magic and escape. Although they were pulled by Liv trying to kill Kai as revenge for her brother's death, Jeremy was able to prevent Bonnie's suicide attempt and she found the clue, leading her to Nova Scotia to find Silas's Headstone and Qetsiyah's magic sealed inside. In [[Let Her Go|''Let Her Go]]'', ''Bonnie returns to Mystic Falls from Nova Scotia with her magic renewed. However, Kai's merge with Luke had caused several side effects. Dying from this problem, the magic holding the prison world together is also dying (as all Gemini magic is bound to the coven's leader). It is also revealed by Kai that there are other prison worlds created by the Geminis. Bonnie, as she is preparing to escape, is teleported into another prison world, set in 1903 and held together by an Aurora. After discovering an occupied house with pictures of Stefan and Damon inside, Bonnie is teleported back to 1994 as Jo is giving her magic to Kai to heal him. As the two worlds are intertwining, Bonnie races back to the cave where she draws on the power of the aurora and the eclipse to escape. As she chants the spell, a woman appears and, before they can discover who each other are, the spell activates and Bonnie escapes the prison world. When she reunites with Damon, she shows hima recording she hadn't stopped during her time in 1903 and which caught the woman's face. A stunned Damon tells her that the woman in the prison world is his mother, Lily Salvatore. Characteristics The physical form the worlds take is that of the specific day that they were created, on an endless loop. Every time a new day begins, everything resets. The worlds are created by the Ascendent, combined with blood, and a reucceringg celestial event. The prisoners of these worlds do not seem to be able to die, or age. Residents Current Inhabitants * Lily Salvatore Former Inhabitants * Malachai Parker * Bonnie Bennett * Damon Salvatore * Elena Gilbert * Jeremy Gilbert Trivia * The Prison worlds were created by the Genimi Coven, and are bound to the life of the leader. ** If the leader dies, the worlds collapse, and the prisoners are all sent to 'oblivion' * It is unknown how many worlds there are, but there are at least two, one set in 1994, and another set in 1903. * It was originally believed that Sheila Bennet had been involved with the creation of the Prison World, however, with the revelation of there being more than one, this is highly unlikely ** It is possible that she simply gave them her blood, as Bennett blood was needed to escape Kai's priosn. Category:Dimensions Category:Locations Category:Witchcraft Category:Gemini Coven